Conspiracy of the Elven Aristocracy
The Conspiracy of the Elven Aristocracy is a conspiracy theory. A popular piece of conjecture among anti-Undead, anti-Forsaken, and anti-High & Blood Elven parties & factions Origins The conspiracy theory is, like all conspiracy theories, bound in truths, half-truths, and fabrications. The theory itself comes together from several basic understandings & knowledge of history, politics, and the existence of certain factions. *The High Elves were once known as the Highborne. The Highborne, formerly the elite caste among the Kaldorei/Night Elves, pledged themselves to the service of Sargeras during the War of the Ancients. *The Scourge, a massive army of undead, were created & initially supported by the Burning Legion, Sargeras' eternal demonic army who the Highborne had attempted to summon to Azeroth. *Division and racial tension between Humanity & the High Elves had existed in the years following the Second War, but with distrust going back for millenia. Humanity, while growing and expanding rapidly, took over as leaders of magic & military power on the continents of the Eastern Kingdoms while the Elves remained mostly isolated within Quel'thalas. *The Forsaken, a faction of undead, are led by the fallen High Elf Sylvanas Windrunner. She is known to have appointed dozens if not hundreds of undead elves to positions of power among the primarily undead human Forsaken & has begun a military campaign to sieze the whole of Lordaeron with the apparent intent to turn presumably every human into an undead Forsaken. The Theory The theory itself consists of the belief that there is, or was, a collaborative effort by some Elves in position of power in Quel'thalas to bring about the fall of humanity in order to create a caste of eternal slaves while also granting themselves immortality. As the High Elves, the descendants of the Highborne, had lost access to the immortality granted by the World Tree, it is believed by some of their detractors that they desired to gain immortality once more. They claim the chance to do so came with the rise of the Scourge, the undead force built on the world of Azeroth (rather than as an invasive force from another world). From here two distinct ideas concerning the theory emerge: *That the Elves, or at least parts of the highest levels of Elven leadership, were directly involved with the invasion of the Scourge, having the Kingdoms of Lordaeron & Dalaran destroyed before having Quel'thalas invaded to be raised into undeath, to serve as immortal lords of undead in service to the Lich King & ultimately to Sargeras. *That the Elves, who had no primary involvement with the Scourge's creation, did have plans to enslave humanity and with the Scourge's fracturing put this plan into action. When the Lich King grew weak and rebel undead were rallied into the group known as the Forsaken, Elven conspirators decided to begin a campaign that would ultimately end with the undead enslavement of all of humanity & other living beings with the Elves serving as undead lords over a vast, immortal empire. Criticisms & Flaws While the theory is popular among some, critics claim that the theory is nothing but a crackpot fantasy aimed solely for Elven hate. They cite that many among the Cult of the Damned were humans and not Elves & that groups like the San'layn did not appear until after the Scourge had rebelled against the Burning Legion's influence. Category:Philosophy Category:High Elf Category:Blood Elf Category:Undead Scourge Category:Burning Legion Category:Forsaken Category:Highborne Category:Human Category:Politics Category:Theories Category:Conspiracy Theories